UN SOLDADO
by R113ALFADENIS
Summary: UNA UNION DE LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE VARIAS PERSONAS HACIA LAS FUERZAS ARMADAS


¿Qué es un Soldado?

"Todo el mundo ha visto un Soldado"

"Nadie se ha detenido a definirlo, nadie se tomaría este trabajo"

"Algunos definirían al Soldado como una persona que viste un uniforme, que lleva un casco en su cabeza y en el hombro un fusil; alguien que marcha en formación cerrada con otros mas y que tiene que obedecerle a quien ostente algún grado militar"

"Otros dirían que el Soldado es un símbolo, una imagen, una idea, un concepto, una voz, una palabra, un grito, un silencio, un dolor, un llanto, una frustración, un aliento, una esperanza, un beso, un hasta luego….o un adiós"

"Soldado es amor u odio; valor o cobardía; paz o guerra; vida o muerte; alegría o tristeza; seguridad o miedo; tranquilidad o zozobra; victoria o derrota; construcción o destrucción; progreso o miseria; recuerdo u olvido"

"Soldado, pues, no es un concepto absoluto. Es relativo, a la persona que lo mira, que lo rodea, de acuerdo con su manera de pensar, o según el momento en que lo mire"

"Para unos es amado, para otros es odiado. Para otros es indiferente. En unos despierta simpatía, en otros repulsión. En otros pesar"

"Por unos es admirado y elogiado, por otros es ultrajado, vilipendiado. Por otros es ignorado"

"El Soldado es una imagen polifacética, según los ojos de quien lo mire"

"Es la imagen de la patria dulce, o de un gobierno impopular, otros lo llaman esclavo de la burguesía; la imagen de un hombre bueno o de un monstruo"

"Es un símbolo sublime o denigrante, según quien lo dibuje"

"El, es el símbolo de la paz o de la guerra; de la seguridad o de la represión; de la vida o de la muerte"

"Pero es siempre, el símbolo de la Ley , de la Disciplina y del Orden"

"El Soldado recibe felicitaciones y agradecimientos cuando se obtienen beneficios de sus actuaciones; pero recibe diatribas cuando en cumplimiento de su deber, choca con determinados intereses, o cuando de buena fe llega a equivocarse"

"El es un personaje discutido y a la vez olvidado"

"Todos lo señalan, nadie lo conoce"

"El Soldado es elogiado por sus compatriotas en una guerra internacional, si regresa victorioso; vituperado, si regresa derrotado y olvidado si nunca regresa"

"Todos quisieron ser Soldados cuando eran niños; algunos quisieran ser Soldados cuando son espectadores de las películas de guerra; pero muchos quieren evitar serlo en realidad"

"Al Soldado se le mira con admiración en un desfile, con respeto cuando está de centinela o de patrulla, pero con desprecio cuando disfruta de un permiso DEBIDO A SU SENCILLO VESTUARIO"

"El Soldado sabe el significado de un desgarrador adiós, un fuerte abrazo, un beso tierno, una madre lejana, una novia anhelada, una flor marchita, un retrato ajado, una carta escrita con lagrimas o llena de promesas, un rictus de dolor, una canción cargada de recuerdos, un dormir bajo un árbol, un dulce sueño….tan solo un sueño, la fumada del fin de un cigarrillo, un deseo reprimido, una fecha especial y una esperanza lejana, EL SOLDADO conoce el hambre, el cansancio, la sed de un beso, el calor de la pólvora y el frío de la muerte"

"El Soldado sabe que si regresa sano y salvo de cumplir su ardua misión, le esperaran efusivos saludos, apretones de manos, fuertes palmadas en la espalda, estrechos abrazos, dulces besos, un padre orgulloso, una anciana emocionada y una novia radiante de alegría"

"Pero también sabe, que si la dama de la túnica y la guadaña le sale al encuentro, quedara atrás para siempre, olvidado y sus sueños sepultados con él, bajo la tierra que lo brotó. Y sobre él su fusil y su casco"

"Quizás algún día a alguien se le ocurra levantarle un monumento con esta leyenda al SOLDADO"

Yo era, lo que nadie más quería ser

Yo fui a donde nadie más quería ir

Yo termine lo que nadie quería empezar

Yo nunca pedí algo a los que nunca dan nada

Yo mire al terror a la cara. Yo sentí el escalofrió del temor

Yo me regocije en momentos de amor

Yo llore, sufrí y tuve esperanza

Pero sobre todo, viví esos momentos que otros dicen que es mejor olvidar

Cuando llegue mi hora

Yo podre decir a los demos que estoy orgulloso de ser lo que he sido

UN SOLDADO


End file.
